a special day feb 29th
by cenalover
Summary: its a leap year and sam has something to ask tom will he say tes


**February The 29th**

**Heya guys, another new ficlet from me purely for my own enjoyment I thought I'd write this its also for beth81955 hope this cheers u up lol**

doctor Samantha nicoles awoke at about 7 in the morning her alarm clock dragging her out of her slumber She slammed her hand down on the button of her clock and sat up rubbing her eyes She smiled to herself as she remembered what she had been contemplating doing last night She wasn't sure whether she was doing the right thing they had been together for nearly a year and a half and maybe this was the right time to make that commitment to him They loved each other after all Sam had been so confused she had even rung zoe to ask her advice

**Flashback**

_Am I doing the right thing zoe Sam had asked after a few minutes discussing work she had finally brought the conversation round to the reason she had called _

'_I can't answer that sam zoe replied honestly Only u know whether this feels right and if it does then u know that it is the right time…Do you love him_

'_Of course I do_

'_Then there's your answer,'_

'_But what if he says no?'_

sam_! Stop panicking, if he loves you as much as you love him, then he won't say no, he will say yes, I'm sure of it'_

_Sam smiled to herself, 'thanks zoe, I will let you know how I get on,' she said._

_zoe nodded, even though she knew that Sam couldn't see her, 'if it makes you feel any better, I think you're doing the right thing_

_Sam smiled to herself once again thanks zoe, I'll talk to you soon,' she said._

'_Talk to you soon bye Sam said as she'd hung up_

_Sam smiled to herself, that conversation with zoe had cleared up a load of things in her mind she knew she was doing the right thing_

**End of flashback**

Sam picked up her phone from the bedside table and switched it on she navigated her way to the messages menu and began to draft out a text message to tom She finished the message and read it through it said _**Hey babe r u busy tonight Can u come over to mine tonight if your not busy Text me back, luv u S xxx**_Sam smiled to herself as she read the message through, she pressed send and watched as the message flutter away. She sighed happily to herself as she pulled back the covers of her bed and headed towards her wardrobe to pick out her clothes for that day, a baby pink top and a black pair trosers along with her favourite boots She took them out of the wardrobe and went through to the bathroom

Sam emerged from the bathroom half an hour later now fully dressed She looked towards her phone on the bedside table and walked towards it picking it up as she did so she had a new message She opened it and read it though, it was from tom and it said _**Hey gorgeous I'm never too busy 4 u Course I can Sam what time? luv u too t xxx.**_

Sam smiled to herself once more as she typed out a reply saying _Is __**7 OK for you? xx. **_Sam sent that and picked up her handbag from the chair in the corner putting her phone inside Sam descended the staircase and entered her kitchen looking towards her fridge Suddenly she didn't feel like anything to eat she was so nervous about what she was planning to do tonight, she didn't think she'd be able to stomach any food. She knew that it was the right thing to do but it didn't stop her from in a way dreading tom reaction to her question She wanted him to say yes more than anything but she couldn't stop herself from thinking on the other side what if he said no What would she do then

Sam walked towards her kettle and flicked it on pulling down her favourite mug from the shelf this was the one that tom had given her as part of her Christmas present from him and she treasured it The kettle boiled and she made herself a coffee hoping that one cup of coffee would make her feel better about what she was planning to do this evening.

Sam pulled up outside the hosptail at about 8:30 that morning The butterflies were beginning to settle and take root in her stomach her stomach seemed to be tying itself in knots She wanted to do this but she wasn't sure what his reaction would be Would he feel a little bit intimidated being proposed to by a woman? It was February the 29th and she wanted to do it

Sam walked into the hosptail and sat down in the staff room And good morning to you to Sam fletch said.

Sam snapped out of her trance and looked at her morning fletch she replied.

'You OK?' she asked.

'Yeah, why shouldn't I be?'

'I was just wondering fletch said. 'You seemed a million miles away when you came in, as though you sort of wandered in by accident,'

'I've just got things on my mind, that's all,' Sam said.

'What things?' fletch asked, digging for information.

'You know what day it is, you work it out,'

'You're not are you?' fletch exclaimed.

'Not what?' Sam asked.

'You're not seriously going to propose to tom, are you?'

'I'm thinking about it, yes,' Sam replied.

'What's there to think about, he loves you and you love him so why don't you just get it over with,' fletch said.

Sam looked at him and smiled, she had never known him to be so brutally honest about things like that. 'Thanks fletch,' she said.

'No problem Sam,' fletch replied. 'Just let us know when the wedding is.

Sam nodded towards him That conversation with fletch had just put things into perspective for her she was doing the right thing and as zoe had told her yesterday if tom loved her as much as she loved him he wouldn't be intimidated by the fact that he was being proposed to as opposed to the other way around Her phone bleeped in her bag, Sam took it out and read the text she'd just received _**that's fine with me, can't wait t xxx**_

Sam put her phone back into her bag and smiled to herself she was going to do it.

Sam pulled up outside her house just before 6 that evening she locked her car up and went into the house and then through to the kitchen She immediately set about trying to find something to cook for her and tom meal tonight, she eventually settled on the spaghetti bolognaise She left the kitchen and headed upstairs she was going to leave the cooking until after she'd prepared herself.

Sam came back downstairs about twenty minutes later she had decided to wear her red dress which was very low cut and came down to just below her knees She went into the kitchen and started to prepare the meal

tom pulled up outside Sam's house just before 7 he picked up a bouquet of flowers off the passenger's seat before getting out and locking his car behind him He approached the door and rang the bell he saw Sam's silhouette through the glass as she came to unlock the door his mind had been boggling all day about what she had planned for tonight, he was about to find out.

Sam opened the door and looked at tom a soft smile lighting up her face hey you she smiled

'You look gorgeous babe tom replied as he stepped past Sam and entered the house For you he added, handing Sam the bunch of flowers.

Awww, they're sweet thanks tom,' Sam said as she leant up to kiss him on the cheek

Sam went through to the kitchen and found a vase to put some water in she put the flowers in the vase as tom followed her in something smells good he commented

That's the dinner,' Sam replied. 'Do you wanna open this?' she added as she went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of red wine.

'Yeah sure,' tom replied He opened the wine and poured two glasses before going through to the living room Sam picked up her glass off the sideboard and joined tom in the living room. She sat down beside him on the sofa before putting the wine glass down on the coffee table and snuggling into his warm body

I love you tom,' she whispered.

'I love you too Sam, you know that,' tom replied as he gently kissed the top of Sam's head She sat up so that she was facing him and kissed him softly on the lips he deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around Sam's waist She pulled away and smiled at him I'd better just check the dinner she said as she stood up and went through to the kitchen

Dinner's ready!' Sam called through to gordon about twenty minutes later.

tom brought his and Sam's wine glasses through and put them down on the table as am brought the dinner through and put them on the table

Sam and tom sat and talked throughout dinner and soon enough their plates had been cleared Sam took another sip from her wine glass keeping eye contact with tom the whole time tom Sam said I've got something to ask you

'This sounds ominous Sam,' tom replied.

'No, it's nothing like that tom she said as stood up and walked around to tom side of the table and sat herself down on his lap.

'What is it then Sam?'

'You know I said I loved you earlier,'

'What would you say if I asked you to marry me?'

Well I would tom stopped as he took in what Sam had just said Are u serious

Sam nodded, 'will you marry me tom?' she smiled at him.

tom looked at her as a big grin began to emerge on his face yes I will Sam I will marry you

Sam squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately he responded to her kiss and his tongue entered her mouth She pulled away and smiled at him, 'come on,' she said as she got off his lap and took his hand in hers.

'Where are we going?' tom asked.

'Where do you think?' Sam smiled seductively at him.

gordon smiled back at her as he followed her upstairs.

An hour later Sam rested her head on tom chest sighing happily as she did so I cannot wait to become your wife tom,' she whispered, her breath still coming in short, sharp gasps.

'Neither can I Sam I just can't believe you asked me I've never had a woman propose to me before he admitted.

'Well, I took the opportunity,'

'And I'm glad you did babe tom said.

'I love you tom,' Sam replied.

'I love you too Sam,' tom said as he wrapped his arms around Sam.

Sam planted a light kiss on his chest before slowly going off to sleep her fears were gone she was going to become Mrs Samantha kent and she could not be happier


End file.
